The moment she stopped running
by IthinkthereforIBee
Summary: Hermione is running from her feelings, but when Fred realises his, he can t help but follow her. My first fan-fic ever and I am not a native english speaker, so please be nice.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the charakters of this story, nor the place were it is set.**

George Weasley was annoyed and he was not happy about it.

He shouln´t be annoyed. Ever. He was the person to annoy people, not the other way around. But now, he was annoyed. He did not like it at all.

For the thousands time, he punches his brother in the ribs.

" Hey. Fred. Focus!"

They were both sitting in a corner of the Gryffindor common room, planning a highly commplicated prank. Well, it was more like trying to plan, due to the fact that his stupid twin brother was not paying attention to him. At all. Frustrated with his, again absently staring in a different corner of the room, George decided to give his brother a lesson. You just don´t ignore your own twin. Never. He followed Freds gaze. His eyes fell on a pile of books. Perfect. He pointed his wand at the book on top of the pile and let it slowly fly across the room. As it was jut over Freds head, he let it fall down.

"Ow! George! What was that for?"

" Oh, look who finaly came back from the dead! My dear brother! Could you please be so kind and pay attention to what we are doing!" he nearly shouted the last bit of his speech, hitting Fred a few more times with the book.

"Argh-George! Alright, alright! Paying attention! Now stop! Please! Stop!" Satisfied with his work, he started to talk about a very difficult part of their plan, but is wasn´t for long until he was interupted. Again.

"George Weasley, would you pleasebe so kind and give me back my book." An annoyed voice asked him. George frowned. He should have known. There was hardly any book in the common room that didn´t belong to the bossy know it all.

"Granger! How lovely to recive the pesure of your company! I´m soo sorry about your book! I just thought my brother needed a bit of heavy litrature on- I mean _in_ his head." He hands her back her book, with a big, polite smile plastered on his face. She only answeres with an annoyed look and starks back to her place behind the pile of book.

Finaly alone. George turns to Fred, eger on finaly planning the prank, he turns back to his brother, only to have a fist hitting his face.

"You idiot!" Fred growls. "Why did you have to steal _her_ book! Now she thinks I am an complete Idiot! shakes his head in confusion. What the hell was that about! Why should Fred care about anything _Granger_ thought about him! Bloddy _Hermione Granger!_ Unless- no! that could not be… but he was staring into her direction all day… but just No! why not. It would explain a lot… George chuckles amused. This was the only explanaition. His brother must have a crush on her! With this thought in his head and a smile on his face he finaly leaves for bed.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Fred Weasley was angry. Angry about his brother. That was certainly something new. But why did his brother do that! He knew he has been a bit absent over the day, trying to figure out which shade of brown Hermiones eyes exactly had, but that was no reason to punch him with a book. With _her_ book! Fred punches his pillow in anger, while thinking about, what impression that made on her. He was quite certain, that she now thought he was stupid. He frowned. A little voice insight his head askes him why he even cares. The truth is, he didn´t know. Why did he care? This was Hermione Granger, greatest bookworm and bossy know-it-all of all Hogwarts! What did _he_ care! It was not as if they would even talk! "it´s probably because of Ron…" he thought. "she is his best friend, and he likes her a lot, so when she becomes his girlfriend, I don´t want her to hate me… that would make family dinners completely awkward!" satidfied with his logic he closes his eyes. Chokled-Brown. Her eyes were most certainly chockled- brown, with a hint of gold in them, when she looks int the sun. and with this, Fred Weasley finaly falls asleep.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hermione Granger is confused. Not one of her normal feelings. When she went over to the Weasley twins, she was furious, but the moment she looked into Fred Weasleys eyes, she could not act half as angry as she has been only a few seconds before. She still tried, ignoring Freds existing and only focusing on Georges annoying smile, but she could not help but notice a slite flush on Freds face. She took her book and left as quick as she could, not even giving out to George for using her book for hitting people, trying not to think about her heard skipping a bead when she saw Fred flush. After she returned to the safety of her book-fort, she observed the scene she was leaving behind. She was just in time to notice Fred leaving his twin alone, looking extremely angry. This was extremely unnusual. It was stange for the twins to be without another, but is was even stranger for them to be angry at each other. Slowly her head turned to the question _why_ they would argue. Surley it was not because of her. The red colour of Freds face must have been because of his anger. Nothing to do with her. it must have been something they did earlier. Hermione sights. She had a crush on Fred Weasley for at leaset a yesr now and it hurt her every time when she realised that he didn´t even know that she existed. A tear roled down her cheak as she decided to go to bed.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Fred Weasley was in a bad mood. He spent the majority of the night thinking about a certain girl and he just didn´t know why. It didn´t help at all, that George had started to ask him questions about her, the moment he realised that Fred was still awake, simply forgetting about the fight they had only minutes beforehand. Fred didn´t want to talk about her. He didn´t want to think about her and he most certainly didn´t want to see his little brother flirting with her, but somehow, all of his wishes were ignored. Fred Weasley was sitting at the Griffindor table, trying not to notice the urge to smack Ron in the face, who was sitting next to him. Ron was currently trying to make Hermione laugh by telling her most stupid fart jokes. Fart jokes. Seriously! Fred frowns, making George aware of his presence. "Hey Gred! Why are you constantly throuing daggers at ikkly Ronnykins? You look like he stole your favorite sweets!" Fred sighs in response, looking at his plate. He suddently wasn´t hungry anymore. He finaly ealised what was going on wiith him lately. "He probably did so, Forge, but I do not think she was ever mine. She´s never going to like me." Fred looks unhappy at his twin. George is astonished by the sad look on his brothers face. He didn´t think it was that bad. " Oy Freddy, don´t give up that fast, it doesn´t suit you well. You didn´t even try, so get youself together and make a plan on how to get that bird!" Fred nodds, his grin coming back onto his face. "You´re right Georgy, I am going to win her! I mean I am a Weasley twin after all!" with this words, he vanishes out of the Hall.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hermione Granger was realy tired. She has been awake for half of the night and now, during breakfast, she had to listen to Ron and his stupid jokes. Sometimes she just wished herself back to the time when she didn´t have any friends. Yes, it was lonely, but also quiet. The moment she thought these things, she regret them. Her friends are only trying to be nice. Still. Sometimes she just wanted to be left alone. With that thought in her head, she headed towards the library. She was just about to enter as sudently, a tall figure blocks her way. She blinked in surprise, looking at an familiar face. A warm feeling floads through her body, as she recognised him. " Fred, what do you want?" she asked in an annoyed voice. Everything, so he wouln´t find out her true feelings for him. "I´m George and I wanted to ask you, what was going on between you and my little brother." He smiled at her."Realy Fred, I do not know, how that could be any of your buisness. Now, could you please get out of my way, I need to do my homework." She tried to push past him, but failed. "How do you know that I am Fred?" he simply says astonnoshed. Hermione sights. This way, she wasn´t going to the library soon. Change of plan then."I just know. Now let me past, please?" she looks at him, making her eyes big and begging. She couldn´t believe herself. Was she just flirting with him? She looked into his blue eyes, trying to read their expression. There was surprise, curiosoty and deep down some hidden expression, she could not reach. He steped a bit closer to her, not realising, that he wasn´t blocking her way anymore. Quickly, she took her chance and ran past him into the safety of the library. Reaching her favorite place in a quite corner of the room, she quickly piled up a stach of books infront of her, to hide her from curious looks. Feeling the calmness of the books, she lets out annother sight. Now, being on her own, the whole intensity of todays feelings crashed into her. what had just happened? Why was Fred interested in her relationship to Ron? He probably wanted to tease her about it, or use it for a new prank… she couldn´t believe there could be any other reason for his behaviour. Her heart breakes, as she recoles the look in his eyes. How she wished, that she have had the corage to just kiss him, or at leased waited to see what he was going to do. She burried her head in her hands. The moment she looked into his eyes, she had felt the butterflies in her stomach, but now they turned into sharp pieces of glass, making her bleed. Hermione Granger opened a book, to stare at the letters inside, just to hide the tears, which were running down her cheakes in a silent cry.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Fred Weasley still standing in the hallway, where Hermione had left him. He was staring at his hands, with which he had tried to hold her in place. He wasn´t able to believe what just had happened. One moment she was standing there and he just knew, that was the moment to kiss her, the next moment she was gone, leaving his arms empty. Slowly, he shakes his head in an atemped to chache the clouds of confusion away. He had to follow her. his heart knew, his head only needed to find the corague to do so. He thinks back at the image of her choclet brown eyes staring into his and finaly starts moving towards the library. He knows were to find her. Silently Fred hides behind an bookshelf and observes the situation in front of him. He can hardly see her face behind her pile of books, but he still sees enough to notice a bunch of emotions pass over her face. He could see confusion, followed anger and pity and at last a deep sadness, which made Fred feel a dagger cutting through his heart. While he still wondered if he could just go over to her and comfert her, she took up a book from the pile and coveres her face behind it, but Fred wasn´t fooled. He could almost hear her silent cry and the way her shoulders moved only confimed his guess. This was too much. With two long strokes, he has beside her and pulled her into him. He put his arms around her sholders, trying to comfort her as best has he could. She only cried harder and soon his robe was wet from her tears, but he didn´t care. All he could think about, was the girl in his arms, and that he would kill, whatever made her cry so hard.

He didn´t know how long they were sitting there like this, but he didn´t let go of her, even when she finaly stoped crying and started to breath slower. Finaly, she pulled back, avoiding his eyes and staring at the tabel. Her cheakes where flushed, as if she only realised who was holding her. Still avoiding his gaze, she gathered her things as if to go, but Fred wasn´t going to let her go. Not again. As she tried to stand up, he placed a hand on her sholder, holding her in place. With his other hand, he cupped her cheak and forced her to look into his eyes. He could feel a warm tickle shooting through his hand, as he tuched her bare skin, but he didn´t let himself get distracted again. He could see her expression soften, as she meat his gaze and he smiled softly at her. finaly, he leened in closer to her and meat her lips in a soft kiss. He could feel her freze at the touch of his lips and he began to panik. Had he done something wrong? What was he going to do if she rejected him? Suddently, he could feel her beginning to move, leening in to him and deepening the kiss. His heart jumped and it was to him, as if he was home, for the firt time in his life. Fred let out a grown, as her fingers clunch into his hair, pulling him closer and moving with him. The kiss finds an abruped ending, as she suddently pulls away and stares at him, first in confusion, then in panick. When he finaly realises what just happened, it was too late from stopping her running out of the library, "´Mione" Fred vispers, looking after her. Slowly, he touches his lips, in atemped to realised what just happened. She was gone. Again. He could feel his heart break, as he rememers the shock in her eyes, as she ran. "Supit, Fred! Stupit, Stupit, Stupit!" he lets his head crash against the table. Now, he had the chance to make her like him, to even just realise that he was more than just an immature prankster and he had ruined it in kissing her! He should have known it was too early. At this point, they werent even friends. He pulled up his legs under his chin, trying to stop himself from falling apart. He had lost her. he knew. The thought was killing him.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hermione Granger felt like dying. One moment, she thought like all her dreams would have come true. There she was sitting in the library, kissing Fred Weasley, but during that kiss, reality had hit her. he didn´t mean it. He was confused, had seen her crying, wanted to cheer her up… he didn´t mean it. Not the way, she did anyway. This was reallive after all, and things like this do not happen to normal people. She found an empty classroom and hid herself inside it. Tears were running down her cheaks, as she thought back to the kiss. It was the first time, she felt like she was complete. She was whole, without having noticed that there was something missing before. It was the best feeling, she had ever felt. It was a feeling full of savety, happines and love. Silently, the girl currles up in a corner of the classrom and starres into the emptyniss of the room and her heart. She is completely lost in her mind, not realising how the door opens, and a person sits down besider her.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Slowly, Fred starts to think again. Hermione had run away. The second time, but before that, she had kissed him back. He decides that that detail was more importand, that the rest of it, simply becouse he could not live without the hope this little fact gave him. He stands up and starts to walk. A glance on the marauder´s map tells him everything he needs to know. Quickly, before he can start to develop any douped, he walks towards the classroom with Hermione´s name in it.

As he enters the room, he can not find her. confused he turnes around. When he finaly finds her, he is shocked by her condition. Silently, he walkes over to her and sits beside her. he stayes silently by her side, until her head turns slitely towards him. Her eyes show no surprise of finding him there. She stares at him. Finaly, she opens her mouth. "Why are you here?" here face shows no emotions. Only emptieness. He lokes at her "Do I realy have to explain? I thought the kiss would have been enough. I love you. That is why I am here. That is why alwayes be here. Hermione Granger, I love you. I always have and I always will." Slowly she shakes her head. "That can not be. How could you possibly love me, when I can´t even love myself? I am so different from you. You could not possibly love me. As a sister or a friend, maybe, but never the way I love you… never." Fred stares at her in disbelieve. He had never thought that her reason for the running could be as simlpe as that. He feels butterflies in his stomach, as he realises what she just said, but the warm feeling soon changes into anger. "How do you dare to say something like this. I just told you that I love you and what do you do? You don´t believe me! You say my word is worthless! Stay in your selfpity and insecurity if you want, but don´t you dare say that I lie to you!" with this words Fred stands up and moves towards the door. "Fred, wait!" He hears an astonished voice. He lookes back and sees Hermione quikly coming to her feet. She lookes at him confused but also shocked. He knew he had done the right thing by his speech. "Fred, I didn´t mean… I mean… I love you. please, don´t leave. I delieve you." when Fred hears these last words, he nearly flyes back to her, crushing his lips onto hers. Hermione moans as they finaly melt together


End file.
